kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirigaya Clan
For any and those thinking of choosing the Kirigaya Clan. Please remember that the Kirigaya Clan is a Non-elemental Chakra Clan. Clan Overall Description and History The Kirigaya Clan was formed after the Fourth Great Shinobi War and a group from Kumogakure had witnessed the fighting style of a certain Kunoichi known as Tenten from Konohagakure. They flooded around the female and praised her for her fighting techniques, and the ways she moved through battle with almost a limitless amount of weapons. How she used scrolls to shield her attacking techniques, fool those all around and the ways she was able to manipulate the multiple weapons with such great speed was something to idolize. Not only that, but she performed all these things, fought so grand without the use of elements. Specifying their wants and needs to figure out what else they could do with Fuinjutsu, they dedicated their lives to this, and using Bukijutsu as well. Clan Traits Cosmetic * Hair Color: Dark shades of brown, auburn, red, black. Eye Color: Light shades of blue, green, and hazel. Skin Color: Typically white, different shades of complexion depending on individual. Personality traits *Theyre a very energetic bunch of people . who try to always act happy even when theyre down. Strengths (up to two) * Taijutsu - superior *Ninjutsu - Exceptional Weaknesses (up to two) *Stanima - inferior *Strength - terrible Abilities Clan Abilities: * Manipulated Tools: Attached Meteor Fuinjutsu/Bukijutsu C Rank The user summons a manriki-gusari (Chain with weights on the end of it) from one of her scrolls and uses it to restrain the opponent. When the opponent is restrained, the summoner uses the scroll to launch a barrage of weapons at them and then finally slams them into the ground with the manriki-gusari. * Manipulated Weapons: Twin Rising Dragons Fuinjutsu/Bukijutsu C Rank A technique unique to the Ishiyumi that takes advantage of their superior skills with weapons. First, the user places two small scrolls in an upright position on the floor. When activated, the two scrolls release smoke while also flying and spinning into the air in the shape of two dragons made of smoke. They then jumps between the two scrolls, and starts to rapidly summon and throw all sorts of weaponry as a powerful projectile barrage. If the initial attack were to fail, she can control the discarded weapons with wires attached to her fingertips for a surprise attack. However, because the weapons are thrown, they are easily countered by wind techniques. There are some improvements to this technique. They no longer have to manually hold and throw the weapons; they can send them flying with just a movement of their hand, which makes them a lot faster. Also, with this new version, she includes kunai with explosive tags attached in the weapon barrage in order to make the technique more lethal. * Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain of Destruction Fuinjutsu/Bukijutsu B Rank A stronger version of the Twin Rising Dragon, They toss their large scroll into the air above their opponent and summons dozens of different weapons from it, which then rain down, impaling the opponent and anything in their path. The weapons move so fast that they appear as white streaks, which combined with the large area the rain of weapons covers makes this technique quite difficult to evade. Clan Achievements *List go over the top, if you were truely famous why didn't we hear about you in the manga. Recent Clan History *Write about a recent event witin the last 30 years which has occoured within your clan or involving your clan. One paragraph at least. Extra's Requied Category:Clan Page